


Dribble Drabbles

by AlyssaMilitia



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: AUs, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaMilitia/pseuds/AlyssaMilitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shorts and one-shots revolving around Sarah, Jareth, and the Labyrinth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rainbow Road

**Author's Note:**

> Because nothing tears apart relationships faster than the Rainbow Road.

Sarah let out a frustrated scream and threw the N64 controller. It disconnected from the console, sailed across the room, hit an innocent end table, and knocked over a lamp.

“Really Sarah, was that necessary?” Jareth snickered.

“Fuck you, Goblin King. It’s not fair. Why do you always pick the Rainbow Road?” She snarled in response.

He flashed her a smug grin. “Because I always win.”

“Ugh! Cheat!” She grabbed her jacket off the sofa and made a bee-line for the front door. “You still have no power over me!” She slammed the door as hard as she could and stomped out into the fading evening light.

Jareth chuckled. “True. And it’s not cheating. It’s not my problem if I know how to use the shortcuts and she doesn’t.” Jareth resumed the game and sent Bowser careening across the racetrack.


	2. Lousy

“I hate this world. This never would have happened Underground. I’m ruined.”

“No you’re not.” was Sarah’s tired response. As soon as she had walked through the door after work this evening  Jareth had appeared scratching his head and yelling about bugs. All she wanted was to come home, relax, and watch television. Now she was mothering a lousy Goblin King. He was sitting criss-cross on her sofa with his head in his hands. It took almost a full jar of mayonnaise to completely coat his hair and mankind’s strongest shower cap to keep it all contained. She glanced at her watch.“You can probably wash it out now.”

“Oh thank God, finally!” He exclaimed as he fumbled off the sofa and gracelessly ran for the bathroom.

Forty five minutes later he left the bathroom looking just as unhappy as he had when he’d entered, only greasier. “Come sit in front of me.” Jareth obliged and flopped down in front of the sofa and turned his attention to the TV. He leaned back against Sarah’s legs as she began methodically picking through his hair with a nit comb. “Ugh. I can’t believe you got lice. Don’t goblins eat bugs? Can’t they groom you?”

“Goblins do eat bugs when they moment calls for it but they are not monkeys. If I were to rely on them they would likely pull out all of my hair.”

“Mhm. I still think we should have just shaved your hair.” She dumped some of the tiny mayo-soaked bugs into a jar.

“Never. And I don’t like Ross.”  
   
Sarah looked up to see an episode of Friends playing. Ross Geller was saying something stupid and sexist again. “Yeah, no one likes Ross.”


	3. Tongue-Tied

“Woah!” Sarah recoiled. “What was that?!”

“Um...Tongue?” Jareth mumbled.  
  
Sarah grimaced and disentangled her limbs from Jareth’s. They had been walking together under the moonlight having a delightful and romantic time and then he leaned in for their first kiss and their lips met and…

“Ugh,” Sarah started off into the Labyrinth in any direction that was away from this awkward moment. “Why do guys always lead with the tongue? Is the need to probe and penetrate any orifice really that insatiable?”

Jareth stood dumbfounded for a few moments. “But, I’m a great kisser,” He mumbled.

“No you aren’t!” Sarah yelled back.

“Sarah! Let me try again! Come on!” Jareth took off in a run to catch up to Sarah, intent on proving his palate’s prowess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, people. Don't lead with the tongue. Ya gotta ease into that shit. It isn't a goddamn race. Ya'll are gonna choke someone.


	4. Doggy Downer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched my friend dog sit some pugs.  
> I also think it would be hilarious if there was an AU where everything was the same except for Jareth could only turn into a fat pug.

It had been fifteen years since Sarah had last seen the Goblin King. She lived an average life for a single thirty year old woman, but she was content. When she had solved the Labyrinth and won back her brother she decided to close that chapter of her life. She had been magic free since she spoke the words, “You have no power over me.” So it came as a bit of a shock when the Goblin King decided to forcefully reopen the book and send Sarah off on another life-altering adventure with absolutely no warning.

It happened much the same way it happened the first time. It was a stormy night that seemed to get worse and worse as the evening went on. Lighting flashed and thunder crashed. Her windowpanes shook from the force as the storm grew larger. Eventually the power went out and Sarah stood alone on her covered balcony listening to the rain pour down on the apartment complex.

Suddenly a gust of wind came out of the darkness and hit Sarah straight on - sending her hair flying backwards and forcing her to squint her eyes against its ferocity. It was followed by a peel of thunder so loud that Sarah could have sworn it hit her building. She nearly jumped out of her skin and she now felt very vulnerable against the elements. But as soon as the sound dissipated the storm immediately calmed back to its original level. Sarah sighed, leaned her hip against the railing, and stuck a free hand out into the rain.

Then she realized she wasn’t alone anymore. Sarah tensed as she noticed the sounds of very heavy and labored breathing coming from behind her. She spun around quickly to face what would certainly be an axe-murderer, but she couldn’t see anyone...until she looked down. A fat pug sat panting and snorting on her porch. She had closed the screen on her sliding door so there was no way the dog came from her apartment somehow. And she was on the third floor so it wasn’t exactly like the dog could have just walked up. Sarah kneeled down next to the dog and patted its head. It looked like an average fawn pug but its bulging eyes were a startling blue and one pupil was significantly larger than the other - giving it a decidedly freakish look.  “Hey buddy, where’d you come from?”

The dog gave a disgruntled sigh and licked its face in a very upsetting manner. “Really, Sarah, you of all people should know exactly where I came from.”  
  
Sarah gave a startled squeak and fell backwards on to her butt. “G-Goblin King?”

The pug gave another exasperated grunt. “Yes.”

Sarah was stunned and silent for a few minutes. She could only stare at the ire-filled tubby creature before her.

“Really, Sarah this is hardly the time to gawk -”

She couldn’t hold it in any longer. Sarah let out a boisterous uncontrollable laugh.

Jareth let out a woof. “Sarah, please - “  
  
“Oh my god! Your bark is adorable! This is hilarious! What happened to you?”

“That’s actually why I’m here. I’ve been cursed and I cannot return to any of my normal forms until the curse is lifted.”

Sarah pressed her hands to her mouth in an attempt to smother her laughter. “What? And you’ve come  to me for help?”

He let out another irate bark. “Yes! As the Champion of the Labyrinth you are the only one qualified to aid me.” Jareth sighed - which sent a spray of snot flying out of his squished nose. “I could hardly rely on my goblins to fix this mess.”

“Oh gosh, Goblin King,” Sarah wiped a tear from her eye. “You’re in quite a pickle aren’t you?” She leaned in close to him and aggressively scratched the back of his head. “Aren’t you, boy? Yes you are!”

Jareth shook his head, grunted, and jumped up to his feet with a few more small barks. “Sarah this isn’t the time for games! Will you help me or not?”

Sarah laughed again. “Oh, of course. I have some vacation days saved up. I can take a few days off work.” She stood and then bent down to pick up Jareth. His grunts and labored breathing increased as she wrestled his squirming barrel-chested form into her arms. “Hold still! God, you’re heavy! You must weigh at least twenty-five pounds.”   
  
“I’m perfectly healthy.”

“Mhm, sure. Well, first order of doggy business is to get you a collar!”

“No!” Jareth barked.

Sarah just laughed again and condescendingly patted Jareth on the head as she went back inside. She could go for another adventure. This was going to be fun!


End file.
